


Ooh Baby, I Need You Here in my Life

by Galactic_guards



Category: Naruto, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_guards/pseuds/Galactic_guards
Summary: Just hear me out, two father figures that bond over their love for their child.
Relationships: Nanami Kento/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 15





	Ooh Baby, I Need You Here in my Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm not quite sure who will even see this, but in the crazy chance you do, let me explain! My wonderful friends over on Twitter and Discord indulged me in Nanami. I never watched JJK but from what I'm told Iruka and Nanami are quite similar. Similar in the sense that they care for children's well being. That made fall in love with his character so much! So in turn Nanami led me down a rabbit hole of shenanigans and this came from it. I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Find more content on my twit: Galactic_guards

Please enjoy my shenanigans! Perhaps I'll draw some more of these two!


End file.
